¿Enamorada de un canalla?
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para marietta93vlc. Una serie de malentendidos harán que la señorita Isabella rechace la propuesta de matrimonio de Edward Cullen. Un canalla mujeriego que ella está dispuesta a tener lo más lejos posible, ¿O no?


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Éste OS es un pequeño presente para la hermosa marietta93vlc, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CARIÑO! Ojalá que la hayas pasado bien y que te guste mi regalito. Gracias por tu amistad, eres una gran mujer y una escritora estupenda, te deseo mucha vida y salud para que sigas regalándonos tus letras. Besos y abrazos a la distancia.**

 **¿Enamorada de un canalla?**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Isabella Swan, segunda hija de Charlie Swan, y por consiguiente hermana menor de Jacob Swan, perdedor de primera y un vividor despilfarrador de la herencia que su madre les había dejado al morir, se dejó caer rendida en el sofá junto a la chimenea con un enorme hueco de desazón en el estómago.

Se estrujó las manos con pesadez al darse cuenta de que desesperarse no la llevaría a nada bueno, excepto a incrementar en niveles bastante altos sus nervios y eso, no sería nada bueno para ella ni para su padre, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Jacob había llegado al límite, ahora que tratar de embaucarle al vividor de su mejor amigo, Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto que tenía ganas de enamorarse de un buen hombre algún día, pero de ahí a que intentara emparejarla con ese mamarracho, era el colmo.

Ni que estuviese urgida, ¡Por Dios! Apenas tenía 22 años, no era una quedada, ni pensaba quedarse a vestir santos, pero al menos esperaba poder elegir ella al hombre con quién compartir el resto de sus días.

Edward era guapo, de veras, muy guapo, y hasta había pensado en él de otra forma, había pensado en sus labios sobre los de ella y cómo se sentiría estar entre sus brazos. Desde que tenía uso de razón pensaba mucho en él, pero era un fanfarrón como Jacob, entonces, y por su buena salud mental e integridad física, pensaba darle calabazas a ese canalla en cuanto entrara por la puerta del despacho con su incompetente propuesta de matrimonio.

Claro, ella no era tonta y sabía que su padre la vería mal, porque con esa ya era la quinta propuesta de matrimonio de la temporada que rechazaba y no estaba en condiciones de rechazar ninguna, por supuesto, pero definitivamente no habría manera de casarse con Edward, de ninguna manera.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana para observar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El coche de alquiler en el que venía llegando Edward Cullen estaba aparcado frente a la entrada de la casa. Jacob estaba parado a un lado de él y le sonreía con bastante ánimo.

Bobadas.

Esos dos eran unos canallas insensibles. Ella habría caído redondita en la trampa de no haber escuchado a su hermano hablando con Paul acerca de que Edward pensaba seducirla antes de que la temporada terminara y sólo para que por fin hubiese un gasto menos en la familia. ¡Era el colmo! Ella podía vérselas muy bien sola y con su pequeña dote. Ya después vería cómo apañárselas. No había planeado más de unos meses, pero era suficiente para dejar de lado la propuesta de Edward.

—Señorita, el señor Cullen desea reunirse con usted —Isabella se volvió hacia la mujer entrada en edad que se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto. Asintió antes de dar un suspiro largo y profundo y alisarle el faldón para salir.

—Ahora mismo me reúno con él —dijo sonriente.

En menos de un minuto estaba parada frente a la puerta del salón donde se encontraban los invitados. Por supuesto Edward Cullen era el único invitado.

Abrió la puerta con modestia y divisó el interior con el ceño fruncido. El par de ojos se giró a verla y sintió un revés en el estómago cuando los potentes ojos verdes de Edward se posaron sobre ella.

¡Maldición! Pensó y se obligó a calmar la ebullición de sentimientos nefastos en su interior.

Llevaba un par de años enamorada silenciosamente de Edward y a pesar de que ocultó su decepción con el coraje, no podía dejar que su corazón no respondiera como un torbellino al verlo.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —le saludó. Jacob sonrió y se levantó del canapé.

—Buenas días, señor Cullen.

—Me temo que los dejaré solos un momento, Jessica estará en el salón de al lado.

—Gracias —contestó Edward antes de volver a mirarla de aquella manera que le aflojaba las piernas.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrase la sobresaltó más de lo que hubiese querido, y tuvo que carraspear para recobrar su determinación.

—Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí, señor Cullen.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme señor? —canalla, libertino, pensó Isabella, pero en lugar de decirlo, soltó una pequeña sonrisa de fingida modestia.

—Por supuesto Cullen —él sonrió.

—Sólo Edward —pidió.

—Oh —respondió ella—, me temo que no es adecuado.

—Isabella, nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos, además he obtenido el consentimiento de tu padre para cortejarte —si ella hubiese tenido algún liquido en la boca, lo hubiese escupido dramáticamente, ¡Su padre! ¡Por Dios! Era la única persona en la que confiaba y ahora él daba su consentimiento para que ese canalla la cortejara.

—Oh, bueno, no estaba enterada, en absoluto.

—Pues claro que no, primero necesitaba tener el consentimiento del señor Swan para proponérselo a usted.

—Y espera que yo acepte.

—Por supuesto. —contestó él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Isabella sintió el sabor de la venganza en su boca y se preparó para lo que iba a decir. Se cuadró de hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Es muy amable de su parte que piense en mí para querer formar una familia, pero me temo que no estoy interesada en contraer matrimonio.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó pálido del susto.

—He dicho que no acepto su propuesta.

Edward se levantó del mueble bastante ofendido y se arremangó la solapa de su traje de tarde.

—Es una pena, pensé que después de años de amistad era lo más prudente.

Si Isabella estuviese esperanzada a un marido como Edward, entonces hubiese sido lo más prudente, pero el caso no era ese.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que tuviera esa opinión de mí, espero que no le afecte.

—Pues sí, me afecta, es usted una mujer muy bella y cualquier hombre estaría más que encantado de ser su esposo.

Otro vuelco a su estómago le indicó cuanto le afectaban esas palabras, pues claro, era una mujer y las adulaciones causaban esos efectos en ella. Pero pensaba con la cabeza, no con el estómago.

—Vaya, gracias.

Se sonrojó como la grana, pero bajó la cara antes de que él se hubiese dado cuenta, o al menos ese pretendió.

El señor Cullen carraspeó incómodo y recogió su sombrero del canapé. Le dedicó una mirada bastante afectada y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que tenga buen día señorita Swan.

Y con eso dejó el salón y cerró con un ligero golpecito en la puerta. A continuación se dejó caer con tristeza en el canapé. ¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba? Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Edward era guapo y un buen partido, pero no era para ella, y menos cuando estaba de por medio la mano de Jacob, que era otro cabezota como el mencionado.

El cuerpo de Edward le pasaba más de dos cabezas y era lo bastante alto como para levantarla entre sus brazos y…

Pero qué cosas pensaba, claro que no la iba a levantar de ningún modo, ni mucho menos después de dar el sí en el altar. Vaya cabezota resultó ella al final.

 **2.**

Edward entró bastante molesto, por así decirlo a su casa. Daba por hecho que Isabella le diría que sí.

Llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en ella y hasta se había hecho amigo de su hermano, sólo para ganarse su beneplácito. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que ella lo miraba distraída y la había sorprendido un par de veces mirándolo embobada. Llegó a pensar que sentía lo mismo.

Pero no, ella le había dado un plantón que no tardaría por esparcirse en el pequeño pueblo. Aunque eso le importaba un comino. Le daba igual las habladurías, lo que le afectaba era que sospechaba que Isabella lo tachaba de un vividor al igual que su hermano.

Isabella con su cabello castaño y con sus ojos chocolate lo volvían loco , sus largas piernas que se ocultaban bajo esa tela enorme que dejaban ver sólo lo suficiente para dejarle el resto a la imaginación y a su miembro que era el más interesado en lo que su imaginación formaba. Era una deliciosa tortura andante. Había recurrido a las artimañas y recomendaciones de Jacob para acercarse a ella, ahora sabía que había sido una estupidez.

—¡Cuñado! —gritó Jacob pateando la puerta principal. Edward le clavó la mirada furioso y luego se calmó al darse cuenta de que era un estupidez echarle la culpa. Después de todo el culpable era única y solamente él por dejar que las juntas de Jacob mancharan su reputación.

—Me ha dicho que no, ¿puedes creerlo? —Jacob se puso serio y después dejó escapar una carcajada que lo llenó de furia.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero te dije que mi hermana era una arpía y que en el peor de los casos te dejaba sin descendencia, pero al parecer has tenido la prudencia de comportarte.

—Pues claro, no pensarás que iba a comprometerla para obligarla a casarse conmigo.

—Creí que harías eso. —Edward abrió la boca ofendido.

—Ni que fuera canalla, yo sólo… —interrumpió sus palabras y se dejó caer en el mueble—, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Es mejor que me dejes solo.

—Lo siento cuñado, creo que tengo parte de culpa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí, sospecho que ella escuchó cuando bromeaba con Paul acerca de que por fin ibas a llevarte a la molestia y que apostaba a que era antes de que la temporada en Londres terminara.

—No me digas que…

—Eso creo. Ella debió de malinterpretar las cosas.

—Pero entonces.

—Ya tranquilízate. Yo le explicaré las cosas. Mi hermana puede ser tozuda, pero cuando dije que estaba interesada en tía, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Jacob salió esa tarde de su casa y lo dejó solo de nuevo. Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y explicarle él mismo las cosas a Isabella, pero sabía que ella no le creería nada.

Así que lo mejor era esperar a ver qué lograba Jacob.

 **3.**

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Su padre entró con el ceño fruncido y ella se levantó de un salto al verlo de esa forma.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has rechazado al señor Cullen?

—Pues porque no me apetece casarme con él ni con nadie —dijo a la defensiva.

—Vaya que eres una maleducada Isabella, el señor Cullen tiene una fortuna bastante buena como mantenerte.

Ella abrió la boca ofendida, y a pesar de que tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas a su progenitor, tuvo que callárselas para ella.

—Bueno, lamento que tengan que soportar mis gastos un tiempo más.

—De eso nada. Ya le he dicho a tu tía Rebecca la situación y está dispuesta a recibirte en su casa de Londres para presentarte antes de que acabe la temporada. Será un poco apresurado, pero con suerte logras conseguir un marido viudo dispuesto a solventar tus gastos. En cuanto al señor Cullen, no creo que le queden ganas de volver a poner sus ojos sobre ti.

Retrocedió horrorizada ante las palabras de su padre. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. Estaba siendo traicionada por su propio padre y ya había perdido al hombre que le interesaba, y nada más y nada menos que para conseguir a un viejo petimetre con hijos y con una panza prominente.

—No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio.

—Por supuesto que lo digo, no hay forma de que…

—Ya papá, Isabella se casará con el señor Cullen —Jacob venía entrando y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Se miraba las uñas buscando algo interesante, pero al ver que no entendían sus palabras, soltó un resoplido y explicó:—. Todo ha sido un mal entendido. Isabella está interesada en la proposición del señor Cullen, pero creo que ha escuchado un par de cosas malintencionadas de mi parte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó suponiendo lo peor.

Jacob explicó lo que había pasado los últimos meses y también el claro interés de Edward por ella, así como que todo era una broma de su parte al intentar dejar mal plantado a Edward frente a los otros caballeros, pero no contaba con que ella estaría escuchando y que terminaría dándole calabazas al pobre hombre.

Por lo tanto él se veía en la necesidad de arreglar aquel embrollo en el que los había metido sin querer.

Ahora, Isabella estaba frente a la casa de Edward Cullen y miraba indecisa la puerta. Se debatía entre darse la vuelta y dejar que su padre la mandara con su tía, solo para resarcir su insensatez, o quedarse y aceptar frente a Edward que se había equivocado y atenerse que él le dijera que se lo había pensado mejor y que no quería a una esposa como ella.

Santo Dios, había metido la pata de una…

—Señorita Swan —la voz de Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se envaró en su lugar—, ¿qué hace afuera con este frió y…. —miró en derredor y luego la miró ceñudo—, sola?

—Eh… —comenzó ella a balbucear—, verá, vengo a pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ésta tarde, creo que saqué unas conclusiones equivocadas respecto a… —Edward levantó la mano y ella detuvo sus palabras.

—Olvídelo señorita Swan, usted está en su derecho a negarse a un matrimonio que no quiere.

—Pero es que sí quiero —soltó de empellón. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio los ojos verdes oscurecerse de algo que ella no reconocía.

—Vaya, creí que no estaba interesada en el matrimonio.

Ella carraspeó y se envaró de nuevo en su lugar. ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre? ¿Qué le rogara? Vaya tonto que era. Sólo era darle las disculpas, ¿no?

—Señor Cullen, gracias por su proposición y espero encuentre una esposa adecuada.

Entonces dio la media vuelta y regresó a la calesa que la esperaba unas calles adelante. El sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso adoquinado era el único sonido que escuchaba, además del fuerte tamborileo de su corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

—Espera Isabella —le gritó y su cuerpo se detuvo traicionándola—, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

—¿Lo dice en verdad? —él asintió.

—Sólo si usted quiere.

—Vaya, me parece un poco inadecuado dadas las circunstancias, pero acepto su propuesta.

Edward bajó el escaloncito que lo separaba de ella y en cuanto puso un pie en los adoquines, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—¿Puedes dejarme de hablarme con tanta formalidad?

—Edward, lo lamento tanto, estaba tan molesta y tú con esas mujeres que…

—Tranquila, fue mi culpa por dejarme embaucar por tu hermano.

—Ese canalla —farfulló molesta y Edward dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

Edward terminó de unir la distancia entre ellos y la rodeó con los brazos, acto seguido la besó y la levantó ligeramente del piso con sus fuertes brazos, tal y como ella lo había fantaseado.

—Señora Cullen.

—Señor Cullen.

 **FIN**

 **No sabía muy bien qué darte y esto salió después de poner a trabajar el hámster de mi cerebro. XD**

 **Espero que te guste María y disculpa mi tardanza y los errores, creo que es lo más rápido que he hecho. Y como dije antes.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARIETTA93VLC!**


End file.
